Kanrecks
Kanrecks was a Glatorian pilot of the Water Tribe. Biography Early Life Kanrecks was, like the other members of his race, born on the planet of Spherus Magna. Riased in the village of Tajun, he left the village to pursue his own career. Developing his skills as a sailor and diver, he opened a merchant ship along the coasts of the Great Sea. In the following years, he founded a chain of market posts along the beaches. When the Core War began, Kanrecks initially attempted to avoid the conflict. As the weeks marched on, his outposts and ship became targets for the warring factions. The latter would later be sunk by an enemy vessel. Having lost most of his fortunes and influence, he found himself with little choice but to fight to survive. After enlisting in his Tribe's armies, he was commissioned to be on Tajun's guard. His village of birth had also become a target due to its economical successes, and he had no intention of letting it fall like his business. Many groups have tried to raid the village, but all efforts were repelled. His life would soon change during a particular attempt. A Jungle Tribe cell- led by Vastus - snuck into the village at night and attempted to open its vaults. Kanrecks was patrolling around the area and happened to spot them at the time. Quickly alerting his comrades, he charged at the group and attempted to take their leader head-on. One of the other men intervened and slashed deep into his leg, crippling him. He would've finished him off had reinforcements not arrived. The leg was damaged beyond healing, however, and had to be amputated. For his efforts, he was awarded an amethyst heartstone and honorably discharged. He remained in his hometown for the rest of the conflict, falling into a state of depression. He was placed under the care of an elder within Tajun's council, whom served as chief engineer of the settlement. Taking an interest in the field, he began tinkering with one of a Thornatus Chariot (salvaged from a failed Fire Tribe raid). With some modifications to it, he could effectively pilot it himself. He considered rejoining the army, but the rising number of wounded soldiers and dead coming to Tajun convinced him otherwise. Near the end of the conflict, a Great Being managed to infiltrate Tajun and spoke with him. Taking note of his injury, he offered a mechanical prosthetic to replace his original leg. To his surprise, he turned down the offer. While some would've jumped at the opportunity to return to service, Kanrecks had grown wiry of the fighting. Intrigued by his response, the Great Being respected his choice and left the village. Not long after his departure did disaster strike. The Fire Tribe seized the spring to the north, and tapping into it's power had serious consequences. The planet broke into three soon afterwards, with Tajun being stranded on the largest fragment. This new world- Bara Magna - lost many of the resources once abundant on the original planet. Fearing the collapse of society and the rise of another war, several members of his race came together to form an arena system. Warrior-class would battle each other on behalf the Tribes for resources and solving disputes. It was during the signing of the system that he saw the soldier that cost him his career; Areladb. Post-Shattering The first elder of the Water Tribe following The Shattering initially thought of exiling Kanrecks due to his perceived lack of usefulness. Though he repelled the effort with a demonstration of his mechanical skills, it left him worried about his own future and survival. Many shared the first chieftain's prejudice towards the disabled, and were also keen on throwing him out into the wastelands. He began practicing with his Chariot, tuning it over time before he became confident in his piloting abilities. He managed to cement his reputation as a competitive pilot following his enrollment in the Vehicle division of the Great Tournament. TBW He is currently on the restored Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits In his youth, he was said to be the fastest swimmer on Spherus Magna. Now these days he's remembered for his injury and skils as a pilot. Though he is generally kind, the loss of his leg and the subsequent prejudice he faced made him wary of others. He blamed Areladb for his suffering and would hold a grudge against him for millennia. TBW Tools Kanrecks carries a walking stick, and sometimes, he carries a knife. To fight in the arena, and to travel, he uses a Thornatus, equipped with a Thornax Launcher, and several Force Blasters. Stats Trivia *Kanrecks was created by *This picture is old. This M.O.C. has been taken apart *While he wasn't a part of the Fire Tribe, he approved of Raanu's focus on welfare during his campaign for leadership. Category:Jareroden97 Category:J97-S1407 Storyline Category:Characters Category:Water Tribe Category:Glatorian